


I Feel That Way About You

by melroihag



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: There had been an uncomfortable cloud of tension looming over the Beale household, ever since Frank found out that his daughter’s best friend was a lesbian. He’d panicked and said some things he shouldn’t’ve, like banning Beca from entering the house and spending any time with his little girl.----------THIS HAS A HAPPY ENDING, I SWEAR. PLEASE READ. LEAVE A COMMENT.





	I Feel That Way About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bechloe version of an original story I posted a while ago on here.

Frank watched as his daughter dropped her phone and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. His wife, Grace pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and sighed.  
“What’s going on here?” he asked, sliding the back door shut behind him.  
Grace glanced up at him and groaned.  
“From what I gathered of her yelling, Chloe and Tom just broke up… and _somebody_ doesn’t approve of her best friend coming around the house anymore, so what do you expect, Frank, huh?” She grew impatient as she spoke, scowling at him from across the room.

There had been an uncomfortable cloud of tension looming over the house ever since he’d found out that his daughter’s best friend was a lesbian.  
He’d panicked and said some things he shouldn’t’ve, like banning Beca from entering the house and spending any time with his little girl. His sweet and innocent little Chloe.

Chloe hadn’t spoken to him, let alone looked at him, in the eight days since he made a colossal mess of things.  
It’s just, he’d panicked when Grace had pointed out to him the way that Beca looks at Chloe when she isn’t looking. They’d been sitting on the couch having their monthly movie night, which Beca has been apart of for years since the girls first become friends, and it was just like any other night, until Grace had pointed this out to him.

So without over-thinking, he picked up Chloe’s phone from where she’d threw it on the floor and rang Beca.  
“Chlo, you know you can’t ring me. It’s Friday… your dad will kill me if he knew you were ringing me, no matter how much I’ve missed you all week.” Beca sounded defeated.

A slight twinge struck Frank’s chest as he heard the clear upset he’d caused both girls. Clearing his throat, he turned away from Grace’ weary gaze.  
“Beca, this is Frank… Chloe’s dad.” he said trying not to sound too awkward. Wincing slightly as he heard Grace’ sharp intake of breath and cross the room to give him a warning stare.

“Sir? Is Chloe alright?” she asked, the confusion in her tone bordering worry.

“Would you mind stopping by the house?” he asked politely, seeing Grace’ eyes bug out of her head, and a small smirk play on her lips as he rolled his eyes at her.  
“I-I’ll be there in five minutes.” she stuttered, hanging up instantly.

Sure enough, four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Beca was throwing her bike on the lawn and knocking on the door frantically.  
Frank answered the door, Grace standing behind him smiling apologetically at the young girl in greeting.  
Beca’s gaze flickered between the two of them, as unbidden tears filled her eyes and her panting increased.  
“Where is she? Is she okay? Oh god, what happened?” her voice broke as a tear slipped down her face.

Realisation dawned on Grace’ face and she slapped Frank’s arm, scolding him as she mumbled under her breath something that sounded a lot like, “Jesus, Frank! Are you trying to scare the poor girl to death.”  
Grace turned her attention back to the young woman before her.  
“Chloe isn’t hurt, Dear. She just broke up with that boyfriend of hers.” she explained quietly, glancing to the top of the staircase toward Chloe’s room.

Relief washed over Beca as the woman’s words sank in. She rest her hands on her knees and took a few deep, steadying breaths. Clearly she’d assumed the worst.  
Not a second later, she was straightening up, her face stoic, but the rage shone behind her eyes.  
“Do you want me to kill him? Because I’ll kill him.” she spoke through clenched teeth.

Frank smiled involuntarily and huffed a short laugh.  
“Actually, no. I’d like to speak to you if that’s alright?” he asked, motioning to the living room.  
Beca’s gaze once again switched between Frank and Grace, at the woman’s confused shrug of her shoulders, Beca took a deep breath and hesitantly made her way into the house, wiping her sweating palms on her thighs as she went.

Beca stood awkwardly and Grace sat on the couch, both looking at Frank expectantly.  
“I wanted to apologise for how I’ve handled this situation.” he began, shooting Beca an apologetic smile. She stood there in shock and Grace smiled, settling herself further into the couch’s embrace.

“Y’see, I was brought up believing that love…” he hesitated a moment when he saw the young woman tense up at the word _Love_. He cleared his throat again, scratching the back of his neck as he continued.  
“…should be between a man and a woman because that’s what I was taught. And I was ignorant to think that just because I believed that, then Chloe would too. Now I’m not using my _‘age’_ or the ‘ _era I grew up in’_ as an excuse, because I’m not disregarding the way I handled things, but I came to the realisation that if a man won’t treat my Chloe the was she deserves, with the utmost love and respect… to make her feel safe and above all else, happy… then who am I to say that a woman can’t give her those things?” he finished his improvised rambling, his eyes trained on his shoes as his face grew red. Beca’s face went bright red and Grace wiped her eyes.

At the feel of Grace poking his shin with her toe, he continued, his gaze lifting to the ceiling this time as he took a deep breath, thinking. His eyes eventually landed on the girl, no, young _woman_ standing before him.  
“We’ve known you for years, Beca, and I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel unsafe and unwelcome. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in this house.” he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Shame etched all over his face.  
“I know you love her and probably have for sometime now, and I’m so ashamed at how I’ve handled things. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I’d really appreciate it if you could make Chloe happy again.” he pleaded.  
Glancing at Grace, he added when she nodded at him encouragingly. “You’re welcome to stay the night, if that’s what she wishes.”

A silence that wasn’t totally uncomfortable settled over the room as the words exchanged hung loosely in the air.  
After what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, Beca stepped forward and took Chloe’s phone from Frank’s grasp, before placing her free hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ve already forgiven you, Sir.” she said truthfully, still unable to quite make lasting eye contact, but she smiled stiffly as his shoulders relaxed significantly at her words.

“Chloe is so important to me, and after some thought… I understood your reaction, and I told Chloe as much. She deserves the best and I will do everything in my power to do that, Sir.” she said nodding, before making her way to the staircase and taking the stairs three at a time.

 

Beca took a deep breath as her left hand clutched the doorknob to Chloe’s bedroom. She knocked with her right hand, her heart squeezing painfully as she heard sobs from the other side of the door.  
A muffled “Go away, Mom. I don’t want to talk right now.” sounded through the door and Beca winced at how broken her best friend sounded.  
She opened the door a fraction and her heart squeezed painfully as she saw Chloe crumpled on her bed.  
She cleared her throat slightly before speaking.

“Mind if I come in?” she asked quietly. A small smiled curved her lips at just how fast Chloe’s head shot up at the sound of her voice.

The redhead sat bolt upright at the sound of her best friend’s voice. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

“H-how are you here?” was all she managed to choke out.

Beca took that as enough invitation to step into the room, so she did, closing the door behind her.  
“Your dad called me.” she said, shoving her hands into her back pockets and rocking back and forth on her feet.

“My dad?” Chloe’s face scrunched up adorably in confusion and Beca felt her heart skip at the sight. She took a hesitant step forward and glanced up from her feet to her friend.

“I’ll explain later, just please tell me you’re alright?” she pleaded, her brow creased with worry.

Chloe could tell that Beca was restraining herself from reaching out, by having her hands in her pockets, so she pulled the covers of her bed back, motioning for the brunette to join her and a watery smile spread on her face as Beca climbed into the bed beside her instantly.

As if by instinct, Chloe curled herself into Beca’s side, burrowing her face into the crook of the brunette’s neck.  
Beca smelled good. She always did, but Chloe had never really let herself just enjoy it.

She took a steadying breath and sighed as she felt Beca’s arm circle her waist, cuddling her closer.  
“I missed you.” Chloe breathed, sniffling and Beca chuckled quietly, her fingertips tracing soothing patterns on Chloe’s back. 

“You saw me an hour ago when we got off the bus together?” the brunette replied, smiling as she pressed a chaste kiss to Chloe’s temple absentmindedly.

“I know.” Chloe mumbled self-consciously, “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you though.” she sighed.

Beca’s hold on her tightened as she felt tears on her shoulder.  
“I missed you too.” she whispered into Chloe’s hair, “More than you know.” she admitted, the words slipping from her mouth.

* * *

 

They lay in each other’s arms in companionable silence for awhile, until Beca broke the silence, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
“What happened, Chlo?” she asked, her free hand sifting through fiery red hair. “I thought you and Tom were happy?” she asked, laying on her side, resting her head on her propped-up hand, as she looked down at her best friend.

“I thought we were too.” Chloe sighed, leaning back to look Beca in the eye.

Beca tucked a stray red curl, back behind Chloe’s ear before wiping the tear tracks from her best friend’s freckled cheeks.

She smiled sadly down at Chloe, “I don’t like it when you’re sad, Chlo. What can I do?” she asked, taking comfort in the way the redhead leant into her touch and closed her eyes briefly, as a little content sigh escaped her lips.

“I’m not sad when you’re here.” Chloe answered, smiling shyly and averting her gaze to the button on Beca’s plaid shirt that her fingers were playing with distractedly.

Beca tilted Chloe’s head up gently, lifting her chin with the hand she extracted from Chloe’s red hair.   
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She said, as she caressed the girl’s cheek, once Chloe met her gaze.

Suddenly Chloe sat up and turned to face Beca, she crossed her legs awkwardly. Beca noticed she was biting her lips and wringing her hands, both tell-tale signs that the redhead was nervous.

Sitting up slowly, the brunette mirrored Chloe’s posture, raising her brows expectantly before squeezing the girl’s knee reassuringly.

“Okay, so I broke up with Tom.” Chloe blurted out and Beca looked at her in disbelief.  
Neither one of them knew what to say next, just staring at each other, both of them trying desperately to read the other but coming up blank.

“And… you… take it back? I’m confused, what happened?” Beca asked, trying to piece together what could’ve possibly happened, in her mind.

“Tom is… an alright guy… and was an alright boyfriend, I suppose… but I don’t think I feel about him the way that a girlfriend should, y’know?” Chloe stumbled over her own words and raked a hand through her hair, sighing at herself.  
“That probably made no sense.” she hid her face in her hands.

Beca gently pried Chloe’s hands from her face and smirked at her briefly.  
“I understood what you said… but wasn’t Tom your first _proper_ boyfriend?” she asked and Chloe nodded, “So how can you possibly know that you don’t feel how a girlfriend should when you’ve not had a boyfriend before?” she asked tilting her head slightly.

Chloe just stared at her, lost in a trance as her mind filled with thoughts of how breathtaking her best friend looked with the setting sun casting an almost angelic glow on her face.  
“Earth to Chlo?” Beca grinned, her cheeks flushing red as she tickled Chloe’s side to get her attention.

Chloe broke out of her thoughts giggling and swatting Beca’s hand away, unable to stop her heart from racing as she collected her thoughts, and took the leap of faith she’d been meaning to for awhile now.

She took ahold of Beca’s hands, smiling bashfully as their fingers intertwined in the brunette’s lap. She took a deep breath and kept her focus on their interlaced hands.

“I know that I don’t feel the way I’m supposed to about Tom…” she began to say, and only continued when Beca squeezed her hand encouragingly, “Because I feel that way… about… you.” she mumbled that last part, her face heating up significantly as a furious blush coloured her cheeks.

Beca sat in shock, her eyes trained on every twitch of Chloe’s face, which was still pointed down at their hands.

The brunette had been quiet for so long, that Chloe eventually glanced up at her from beneath her lashes and found Beca’s eyes shut, her lips a straight line.

The silence, Chloe concluded, was a rejection and tears sprang to her eyes as the feeling washed through her, embarrassment surging through her veins. She tried to extract her hands from Beca’s, when she felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers. Glancing up again, only when she heard the brunette exhale a shaking breath.

“Please tell me that when I open my eyes, this won’t have all been some beautiful torturous dream? she asked, her voice trembling and Chloe noticed the brunette’s bottom lip quiver.

Chloe could hear the pain in Beca’s voice and did the only thing she knew would help. She leant forward to rest her forehead against the brunette’s. Upon contact, a single tear ran down Beca’s face and Chloe kissed it away chastely, waiting with baited breath as Beca exhaled another shaking breath.

The brunette opened her eyes a second later, her breath catching audibly as she stared into eyes of her best friend. The girl she’d been hopelessly in love with for eleven years, probably longer than that though, most likely since the moment they met.

“Is… is that okay? That I like you, I mean?” Chloe stuttered and bit her lip.  
The action did not go unnoticed by Beca. The brunette swallowed carefully, before lifting her gaze to from Chloe’s lips to her eyes once more.

“More than okay.” Beca huffed a laugh in disbelief that this was _actually_ happening. The brunette lay back down on her side again, propping her head up and tugged Chloe back down to lay beside her too.

Ever so slowly, she reached up to caress Chloe’s cheek with her free hand.  
“You are so beautiful…” she said watching as a blush coloured Chloe’s cheeks crimson, and she squirmed under her adoring gaze.

The smile from her face dimmed just a little though, as she spoke her most cherished confession aloud for the very first time.

“And I am completely and utterly in love with you.” she breathed, her whole body tensing up, despite Chloe having just admit to having feelings for her, she couldn’t help but expect the worst.

Chloe’s eyes searched Beca’s, a look of wonder in her eyes as her hands reached up and clasped together behind Beca’s neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lightly tugged her best friend towards her, and captured her lips in a soft kiss, that left both of their hearts pounding.

“I’m so in love with you.” Chloe whispered against her lips, giggling as Beca proceeded to place quick pecks on her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, both of her cheek multiple times, before lingering on the edge of her lips.

Pure joy radiated through her and into Chloe in that moment. Both of them finally giving in to what they both desired most in this world, and allowing themselves to be truly happy.

Chloe’s cheeks ached from smiling so much, as she lay looking up into the eyes of her favourite person in the whole entire world, the same person who by some miracle loved **her** just as much as she did _her_.

Being wrapped in her arms and feeling Beca’s smile against the crook of her neck was the very definition of bliss.  
It didn’t matter what anyone thought of them, or said about them, they cared about each other unconditionally, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think?


End file.
